Tucker's Nightmare
Tucker's Nightmare is the twenty-third story in the Tucker's Wand series, exploring what might actually happen if time was frozen seemingly forever. Summary Tucker Holmes wakes up to find time frozen with the Wand of Kronos and Tempus Clock nowhere to be found. Thinking Chloe Noi, Erika Stone or Tasia Spiro might be responsible Tucker took a bike to Malibu but after days of searching couldn't find a source and gave up. Resigned to living forever in a frozen world, Tucker moved into the mansion of Megan Wolff and began gathering a lot of women, eventually building a massive tableau. Ultimately Tucker hit his fifties and, in poor condition, feel down a set of stairs and bled to death. Tucker then woke up on Christmas day, the incident has just been a nightmare, but realized he was feeling alone on the holidays. Scott Dawson contacted Tucker, however, offering him a Merry Christmas and sending him Jennifer Yates as well as a large sum of money. Appearing Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Yin Chang 18.jpg|Maggie Yen (Yin Chang)|link=Maggie Yen Jenny Chu.jpg|Cindy Vu (Jenny Chu)|link=Cindy Vu Katherine Heigl 2.jpg|Leslie Schulz (Katherine Heigl)|link=Leslie Schulz Kendra James.jpg|Rebecca Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Rebecca Mosley Milla Jovovich 4.jpg|Tatiana Zudovsky (Milla Jovovich)|link=Tatiana Zudovsky Naturi Naughton.jpg|Candice Robins (Naturi Naughton)|link=Candice Robins Fukada Kyoko.jpg|Hitomi Maki (Kyoko Fukada)|link=Hitomi Maki Katie Cassidy 6.jpg|Lisa Collins (Katie Cassidy)|link=Lisa Collins Kaley Cuoco 6.jpg|Haley Leone (Kaley Cuoco)|link=Haley Leone Kaylee DeFer 2.jpg|Kayla LeFer (Kaylee DeFer)|link=Kayla LeFer Anna Trebunskaya.jpg|Ginger Cladwell (Anna Trebunskaya)|link=Ginger Cladwell Jennifer Morrison 3.jpg|Kathryn Summers (Jennifer Morrison)|link=Kathryn Summers Amanda Bynes.jpg|Amanda Burns (Amanda Bynes)|link=Amanda Burns Claire Coffee 3.jpg|Regina Brennan (Claire Coffee)|link=Regina Brennan Alexa Vega.jpg|Denise Ortega (Alexa Vega)|link=Denise Ortega Julia Ling 5.jpg|Madison Yen (Julia Ling)|link=Madison Yen Katrina Bowden 3.jpg|Kat Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Kat Vaughn Ashley Tisdale 4.jpg|Britney Summers (Ashley Tisdale)|link=Britney Summers Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg|Chrissy Pak (Jenna Ushkowitz)|link=Chrissy Pak America Ferrera.jpg|Diane Cruz (America Ferrera)|link=Diane Cruz Lea Michele.jpg|Tess Vole (Lea Michele)|link=Tess Vole Ayumi Hamasaki.jpg|Ayane Nakamura (Ayumi Hamasaki)|link=Ayane Nakamura Karthika Nair.jpg|Sarala Rohit (Karthika Nair)|link=Sarala Rohit Jamie Lynn Spears 2.jpg|Justine Zimmerman (Jamie Lynn Spears)|link=Justine Zimmerman Aimee Teegarden 2.jpg|Sunny Dakota (Aimee Teegarden)|link=Sunny Dakota Lena Gercke.jpg|Mel Donavan (Lena Gercke)|link=Mel Donavan Leighton Meester 4.jpg|Veronica Parker (Leighton Meester)|link=Veronica Parker Julie Benz 5.jpg|Glenda Peyton (Julie Benz)|link=Glenda Peyton Amber Heard 2.jpg|Rachel Xanders (Amber Heard)|link=Rachel Xanders Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim (Park Gyuri)|link=Michelle Gim Miley Cyrus 3.jpg|Brianne Walsh (Miley Cyrus)|link=Brianne Walsh Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood 5.jpg|Pamela Flipspatrick (Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood)|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Kellie Pickler 2.jpg|Kelli McAdams (Kellie Pickler)|link=Kelli McAdams Katrina Bowden 15.jpg|Julie Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Julie Vaughn Jang Nara 2.jpg|Chloe Noi (Jang Nara)|link=Chloe Noi Sarah Palin.jpg|Sandra Packlin (Sarah Palin)|link=Sandra Packlin Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton (Sarah Lancaster)|link=Mary Hamilton Shiri Appleby 10.jpg|Monica Stein (Shiri Appleby)|link=Monica Stein Jewel Staite 9.jpg|Caitlin Trafford (Jewel Staite)|link=Caitlin Trafford Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Sasha Gray.jpg|Nina Nichols (Sasha Gray)|link=Nina Nichols Michael Bay.jpg|Nigel May (Michael Bay)|link=Nigel May Megan Fox.jpg|Megan Wolff (Megan Fox)|link=Megan Wolff Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Jamie Mosley Lynhthy Nguyen 3.jpg|Chi Ross (Lynhthy Nguyen)|link=Chi Ross Angelina Jolie 2.jpg|Angel Jenly (Angelina Jolie)|link=Angel Jenly Jessica Alba 2.jpg|Jessica Alfa (Jessica Alba)|link=Jessica Alfa Cameron Diaz.jpg|Cammie Domingo (Cameron Diaz)|link=Cammie Domingo Jamie Pressly 3.jpg|Jordan Tressly (Jamie Pressly)|link=Jordan Tressly Ellen Barkin.jpg|Zoe Hollander (Ellen Barkin)|link=Zoe Hollander Emily Blunt 5.jpg|Amy Spring (Emily Blunt)|link=Amy Spring Adriana Lima.jpg|Lola Mateo (Adriana Lima)|link=Lola Mateo Freida Pinto 2.jpg|Vera Graham (Freida Pinto)|link=Vera Graham Yaya DaCosta.jpg|Diedra Sawyer (Yaya DaCosta)|link=Diedra Sawyer Tyra Banks.jpg|Tonya Cash (Tyra Banks)|link=Tonya Cash Marion Cotillard.jpg|Charlene Masters (Marion Cotillard)|link=Charlene Masters Elena Satine 3.jpg|Diane West (Elena Satine)|link=Diane West Brittany Snow 5.jpg|Amber Prescott (Brittany Snow)|link=Amber Prescott Shay Mitchell.jpg|Leslie Chun (Shay Mitchell)|link=Leslie Chun Francia Raisa.jpg|Roxana Ruiz (Francia Raisa)|link=Roxana Ruiz Deanna Casaluce 5.jpg|Tami Tyler (Deanna Casaluce)|link=Tami Tyler Lucy Hale 3.jpg|Rose Mazza (Lucy Hale)|link=Rose Mazza Brenda Song 5.jpg|Hannah Kai (Brenda Song)|link=Hannah Kai Lindsay Lohan 2.jpg|Phoebe Monroe (Lindsay Lohan)|link=Phoebe Monroe Kim Hyuna 7.jpg|Susie Kim (Hyuna Kim)|link=Susie Kim Doutzen Kroes.jpg|Kalania Scholvo (Doutzen Kroes)|link=Kalania Scholvo Jennifer Freeman.jpg|Vanessa Marx (Jennifer Freeman)|link=Vanessa Marx Kristen Stewart 7.jpg|Angel Mathews (Kristen Stewart)|link=Angel Mathews Hillary Duff 4.jpg|Kelsey Wick (Hilary Duff)|link=Kelsey Wick Emma Stone 9.jpg|Jaki Newborn (Emma Stone)|link=Jaki Newborn Josie Lauren 3.jpg|Fiona Diaz (Josie Lauren)|link=Fiona Diaz Amanda Seyfried.jpg|Friday (Amanda Seyfried)|link=Friday Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt (Jessica Simpson)|link=Sandy Vanholt Marcia Cross.jpg|Samantha Ross (Marcia Cross)|link=Samantha Ross Ming-Na Wen 3.jpg|Gloria Wong (Ming Na Wen)|link=Gloria Wong Brooklyn Decker 3.jpg|Calista Suvari (Brooklyn Decker)|link=Calista Suvari Lindsey Shaw 2.jpg|Faith Drummond (Lindsey Shaw)|link=Faith Drummond Melissa Rauch 2.jpg|Joy Kent (Melissa Rauch)|link=Joy Kent Katy Perry.jpg|Kelly Creek (Katy Perry)|link=Kelly Creek Mandy Musgrave.jpg|Heather Cameron (Mandy Musgrave)|link=Heather Cameron Lauren Mayhew.jpg|Tabitha Lemier (Lauren Mayhew)|link=Tabitha Lemier Lee Hyori 2.jpg|Brooke Li (Lee Hyori)|link=Brooke Li Sarah Wright.jpg|Lauren Powell (Sarah Wright)|link=Lauren Powell Mina Olivera 2.jpg|Alana Herrera (Mina Olivera)|link=Alana Herrera Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (Kiefer Sutherland)|link=Scott Dawson Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Dawson (Maggie Q)|link=Ryoshi Dawson Isla Fisher.jpg|Jennifer Yates (Isla Fisher)|link=Jennifer Yates Trivia * Jennifer Yates joins Tucker's collection. * The story has one of the largest single casts of any, rivaled only by Clockwork Revenge Part 3. Category: Stories Category: Tucker's Wand